LED strings typically may be coupled in parallel and/or in series in lighting and backlighting applications. Each LED string may include one or more series coupled LED lights, and the brightness of each LED light can be determined by a current flowing through the LED light. Since the characteristic of each LED string may be different from others, the turn-on voltage drops of LED lights may be different even though the currents are the same. Thus, independent current regulating circuits, such as linear regulators (e.g., low dropout regulators [LDOs]), may be used to respectively control the currents flowing through the LED strings.